The purpose of this project is to study the mechanism of cell attachment to collagenous matrices. Particular attention is directed towards (1) the attachment properties of various cultured and non-cultured cells and whether cells synthesize or utilize attachment proteins different than fibronectin, (2) the nature of the attachment protein(s) specificity for different collagens, reconstituted collagen, and the cell surface, (3) the nature of the interaction of fibronectin with native collagen and its role in collagen fibrillogenesis and (4) the migration of cells on collagen substrates.